Allocation of loneliness
by SootyPhoenix
Summary: Alt universe The Aether events cause Jane to develop magic powers. Now living in Asgard the sense of magic draws her to friendship with Loki, the disgraced trickster prince. Set mostly from Jane's perspective, with bits of Loki's thrown in. Jane/Thor Jane/Loki
1. Chapter 1

The buzzing of air and power got louder as Jane descended the stairs. It did not disrupt her other senses, rather it seemed to form a new sense of its own. The irritating force that had remained with her since the Aether had been removed had finally drawn her in. When the Aether was removed from her something had changed, Thor had explained it to her as her true power being unlocked, magic that ran through her veins. She was now considered a sorcerer, one of few in Asgard. Odin had wanted to observe her and as such she had been stuck in the strange realm of gods. In honesty she was curios about her new abilities, it did not make sense to the logical part of her brain but she continued to document everything that happened, ever new trick or power she developed. The thing that ran through her records most was this buzzing sensation that sat constantly at the edge of her mind, as if willing her to find it. Her loneliness had finally drove her to investigate. Jane was not ill-treated, she had freedom to wander wherever she wanted and was gifted anything she could desire. Despite this the other Asgardian's considered her with distain, a Midgardian who had developed sorcerer. They thought she could not her them talking sometimes. Thor was often drawn away on important business, rarely able to keep her occupied. The first few months she had been content to observe the world around her, piece together the way things worked and she had ignored the buzzing as much as possible. As she descended into the deeper reaches of the palace she puzzled over her freedom to wander. The decorations became increasingly less fantastic and gold trimmed marble gave way to cold stone. Hesitation hit her about half way down. These stairs led into the dungeons, where criminals were kept, dangerous people. Did she really want to do this? Her eyes closed for a moment and she focused on the buzzing. It was defiantly down here, no doubt about it. Of course her curiosity was getting the better of her she scoffed and started to descend the stairs again. A few guards stood upright as she passed and she felt safe in their presence, if something happened they would be around to save her. The path continued for a while free of guards, she felt something lightly pressing against her skin for a moment before something beeped above her. The first cell to the right was the one that drew her attention and green eyes stared out at her.

"Loki…" She muttered almost silently. It made sense when she thought about it, she had heard from Thor that his magical ability scared the entire realm, that people feared him for it. Of course the magical energy resonated from him. She almost scolded herself at not realising it sooner.

"Jane, what a surprise to see you" Loki sounded like he was almost laughing, a grin had spread across his face as he faced her. The prince looked as ever, cloaked in a heavy black coat laced with green trim. She hesitated, was he expecting her? His facial expression betrayed no surprise despite his words. "You are a very strange being" She opened her mouth to say something but closed it again. What was she going to say? Nothing made sense in her mind, how was she supposed to explain it to him? Why would she want to? He had tried to destroy her entire world; that was why he had been trapped in here to begin with. Although he had also saved her life and helped Thor to remove the Aether from her before it killed her. Her mind swirled with uncertainty as the green eyes studied her "You can feel it can't you" He continued, he rested his arm against the corners of his cell and stared out at her. She snapped herself from her thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Her voice was shaking slightly and she cursed it.

"The magic, in the air. You can sense it. You carry it around you" He seemed to lean forwards with the same smug expression pressed against his features. Jane stared at him in shock. She carried it around her? Did she buzz in the same way that he was? "What can you do with it?"

"Not a lot yet, I seem to get better the more I use it" She answered before thinking. Only Odin had asked her any questions about her powers, and he always seemed to disapprove of any development.

"Show me" He insisted, standing up straight again. His face became serious as he studied her. Jane hesitated, was this the right course of action? He was the only other person in this place with magic, she could feel it now. Every time he moved he seemed to pulse with it. Eventually she sighed, moving her hands together and focusing on the gap between them. She thought about the particles between her fingers, the movements that caused minute frictions and forced heat. She thought about the speed of that friction, how the heat was increased and flames started to form between her fingers. It formed in a ball, starting to swirl before she pressed it out of existence again. "I'm almost impressed" Loki snorted, twisting on his heels and retreating further into the cell. His jacket snapped behind him as he moved. Jane felt tiredness leech into her muscles, it always seemed to leave her feeling drained but each time she tried she could hold it for longer.

"Are you jealous? Suddenly you are not the only sorcerer in the realm" The words tumbled from her before she could think about and she found herself glad for the force field that separated them. He seemed to stiffen at her words and she felt a surge of pleasure that she had made the prince of lies react to her words. They was a moment of silence as everything she had heard about him danced through her minds. Some spoke that Loki had repented, that he could be released without harm, others cursed him as too dangerous.

"Why are you bothering me?" Loki growled at her, his back still turned to her.  
"I…. You are the only one that could ever hope to understand" Once again the words fell before she could fully process them. She had not realised how true a statement that had been, nobody else had any magical abilities, but he. Maybe he had some wisdom he could teach her. Help her. He tilted his head slightly, twisting just enough to look at her. "They are scared of magic, it is isolating. Lonely." She paused for a moment. He was still watching her but she could not identify why. She imaged seeing sympathy in his eyes. "I don't pretend to be able to understand you but…. at least you can understand me…understand magic" Loki looked curiosity at her as she spoke, his mind ticking over the information. "N…never mind" She sighed, the confidence starting to ebb from her. She turned to leave, sadness leaking from her as the hope of a mentor vanished from her mind.

"Stay" Loki snapped, stalking back towards her. Jane found herself rooted to the spot at his command. His eyes burned into his back "Why did you come down here?"

"I can feel the magic buzzing around you. I didn't know it was you" Jane admitted as she turned to face him once more. The distance between them was further now but somehow it felt different. Loki nodded in reply.

"You may stay, I suggest you conjure yourself a chair. This cell restricts my magic to this room alone" He clicked his fingers and one of the chairs near him rushed to his side in a whir of magic. It resonated through the force field, swirling louder to Jane's new found sense. She gulped, closing her eyes as she focused on the shape she wanted, willing it into existence. Her eyes opened and by her side stood a small stall. It was a simple three legged wooden stool, bare of any decorating and not anything compared to the elaborate works within his cell. Jane blinked, this could not physically exist. Her brain screamed at her not to trust it as she gently pawed at it with her arms, testing her weight on it carefully. It held firm, although the texture seemed unusual. Had she just forgotten what wood felt like? They were shrouded in silence for the longest time as his green eyes stared at her. Occasionally she would shuffle uncomfortably.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki had felt the magical presence, it brimmed in the air. When Thor's new prize had wandered down to his cell he was surprised, a mortal becoming a sorcerer? It was unusual to say the least. He pondered over it for a while, his mind ticking over all the fun things this could lead to. Jane was an interesting plaything for the bored trickster, but he did not want to break his new toy too soon. His first plot had to be to escape from the prison he had been locked inside, the small repetitive space was starting to bore him. He had been promised it was only until they were sure of his loyalty but few people ever bothered to interact with the disgraced prince, even his self-appointed father, he snorted at the term, avoided him. He pondered over Jane's presence for a while, wondering how to take advantage of it to free him. The cogs working in his mind even more. He delighted in the challenge and the delicious prospects of escape. He would be free to find his own space.  
Jane started to be a regular appearance outside Loki's cell. She would show him what magic she had developed and occasionally he would show her small tricks, helping to improve the steady rate she was learning. She was enjoying having access to someone to talk to. She was lonely and bored in the castle and having someone to talk to helped the hours to pass quickly. The other gods started to talk behind her back, it seemed her presence in the dungeons was noticed, but she cared little for their gossip. Each day in his presence was starting to ebb into her. Her smile became genuine, she laughed more openly and spoke freely of her life back on Midgard, of how lonely she was in Asgard with only Thor to speak to, and rarely him. She claimed he had been kept occupied most of the time, which left her ambling around, an outsider to the gods. Loki had to fight the urge to scoff at the mention of his brother, although he cared not to listen about the fool Jane seemed transfixed on talking about him.

"…Has him doing another mission which keeps him away from me, I have no idea what kind of dangerous thing he is up to and Odin will not speak with me at all" Jane paused, glancing up at Loki almost expectantly. He nodded, feigning paying attention to her words. "I know that I am only here because I started to do magic, but….." She trailed off, looking at the ground unhappily. Loki was pleased with the idea of the topic turning away from his so-called brother. "I wish Thor would have some more free time, or the others weren't so dismissive" Loki resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Sometimes he hated letting her babble on as the topic would always cycle around to the blond fool.

"You have time to practice, become more powerful than them. Come on, show me what you have learnt" Loki interrupted her from her thoughts and Jane glanced up in surprised. He stood up and moved closer to the barrier, it vibrated angrily at his presence but he ignored the noise. He knew she could not hear it, the warding were designed to be quiet on her side. "Show me" He insisted, his voice taking on a commanding tone.

"I…I had not really… Nothing new" Jane stumbled over her words as she quickly stood to meet him. Her behaviour was becoming evidently obedient, her will had started too bent to his. He felt the familiar sense of power from his silver tongue, something he had not felt for a long time.

"Well, how about a general test then?" Loki called out. She hesitated for a moment before nodding softly. "Good" He purred, stopping for a moment. He thought for a moment, was it worth testing his plan finally? Jane was looking up at his expectantly. Now was the time. "Step through the barrier" He ran a finger along it, hearing it hiss and crackle with distaste. Could his plan be working? The moment to prove those who doubted his plight for freedom, even if it was merely an act on his part.

"Pardon?" The look of shock on her face rang out.  
"Step through, if you are powerful enough you can just force your way through, if not it will not let you. Simple" He smiled warmly. "It will not harm you, you are safe" His eyes moved around the filing wards, their angry hissing would soon be over.

"I…" Jane paused. Was it really that simple? Her mind flickered back to mistrusting him as she glanced around the warding's. She could not feel the magic, was it more powerful than her? Could she trust him? With a gulp she started to move forwards, raising a hand towards the barrier in test. Loki could hear its annoyance at the intrusion and stepped backwards. He gestured towards her as if inviting her into his house. A few steps and she found herself closing her eyes. The barrier fizzed around her. Suddenly she could hear it, did it always buzz like this? She felt it hissing in distaste at her presence for a moment before it lulled and she felt the force attempting to keep her out waning.

"Welcome" Loki's voice rolled over. Jane's eyes opened. Loki had a smile on his features, a hand outstretched towards her. Jane returned the smile, placing her hand in his and allowing him to walk her forwards. "It has been some time" He purred as he started to trace his way around her. Studying her carefully. Jane looked down at the floor, starting to feel a blush creep into her cheeks. Had she really decided to trust this man? A man that her the gods themselves had locked away for their safety?

"It is very small in here" She whispered, finally glancing around the room. It had a few chairs and a table set up inside. In one corner a bookshelf had been erected with a few books nestled into the shelves. Most of the room lay bare and she wondered where he slept.

"I'm afraid I am not accustomed to guests" Loki replied, ignoring her comment. He intended to be removed from the measly accommodation he had been allocated, it mattered not. He could hear the sound of footsteps rushing around above him, shouting and the clang of metal. "It seems that I am suddenly popular" He muttered as doors flung open. Jane jumped at the noise, pulling backwards slightly in shock. The rush of guards and metal appeared, sharp weapons being aimed at the prison they both sat inside.

"Prince Loki, release the Midgardian" A gruff voice called from one side. Their weapon was not drawn and their brows were furrowed in frustration.

"I fear that the wards prevent my power, she stepped through willingly. I cannot release her" Loki called, his voice was colder and Jane stared at him in confusion. He was correct, she had willingly stepping through the wardings that protected her from his magic. The guard glanced at her, uncertainty and disgust played across his face. Was this what Loki was accustom to dealing with? She felt a pang of empathy for the trickster prisoner.

"I shall get Odin" The guard hissed before turning away. The other guards looked between themselves before standing down. Jane looked around at them uncertainly, she was pleased that their weapons were no longer drawn but the need for them concerned her. Loki had stopped paying attention to any of them and was pouring himself a drink.


	3. Chapter 3

It was not long before more movement rushed around the warding and the room became filled with guards and people glancing in at them. Loki had been ignoring Jane since the guard had disappeared but it did not seem a cruel action. It was strange, she did not quite understand what was happening. Before long she found herself seated in one of the wooden chairs, waiting on something to happen. More and more curios eyes appeared outside the wardings. As she sat she considered her predicament. Why had she decided to trusts the trickster prince? Had he expected this? His actions had not seemed to be filled with malice. All of their other interacts had been alone, perhaps he was unwilling to converse around others?  
"Jane, are you okay?" Thor's concerned voice called over the swarms of guards and they parted as he stepped towards the cell. He placed a hand against the glass as he stared in at her. He was followed by some of his friends, Jane recognised them vaguely although she had little interaction with them herself.  
"I am fine" She walked up to the glass, placing her own hand against his as a sign of comfort. Her words and actions seemed to relax Thor, the concern dropped from his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak once more but was cut off by another booming voice.  
"What were you thinking?" Jane jumped, dropping her hand from the glass. She had not noticed Odin appear. "Stepping into a prisoner's cell, foolish" He continued, chastising her. His eyes glared with anger and she gulped, stumbling over any semblance of words to answer him with. She glanced at Loki, he was observing with curiosity burning into his eyes. She hesitated for a moment, her opinions concreting themselves in an instant.

"It is not fair to keep Loki locked up here, he isn't a harm to anyone. If he wanted too he could have killed me. He has not cast a single spell on me since I entered the cell" There was a ripple of shock through the crowd as she spoke, nobody spoke back to the king but his children, especially in defence of the disgraced prince. Odin initially looked shocked before studying Thor, they seemed to share an uncertain thought between them before their attention turned back to Jane. "I am safe, as would everyone if he were released" She stood in almost defiance in front of them, her eyes shifting from person to person. She avoided Odin, despite her certainty she still did not dare meet his gaze. Her body was shivering slightly, expecting his wrath to fall upon her at any moment. Strangely she felt that she was on the safer side of the glass.

"Would you stand in defence of his appeal?" Thor spoke clearly, the seriousness in his words stated the importance of her answer. Jane looked at him for a moment before she glanced back at Loki. Did she imagine a look of appreciation in Loki's eyes?

"Yes." The certainty and confidence in her words confused her slightly. However she was certain Loki's magic had no part in her decision, and it was the correct thing to do. She knew that would be something she would have to fight, nobody would believe that he had not somehow tricked her into defending him.

"Then I will support Jane's claim" Thor turned to Odin as he spoke. The old god paused for a moment, his eyes flickering between Thor and Jane. He sighed deeply before beginning to shout to the guards.  
"Let the girl out, we shall make arrangements for Loki's new accommodation" For once Jane felt appreciated, important. Her words and presence had weight to the situation. Was this a sign of things changing? Was she going to be important? Given a voice around Asgard? They was more movement around her and she watched the crowd begin to scatter as Odin shouted more commands. She turned her attention back to Loki. He was smiling. Jane felt a surge of pleasure ran through her, she was doing good things.

She heard the wardings drop, the noise falling away. She could still sense Loki's magic. Within moments Thor was beside her, his arms wrapped around her. She smiled, accepting the hug. Some of the guards had raised their weapons once more, waiting for Loki to attack them and Jane felt annoyance bubbling inside her.

"Come, Jane, we should let father handle this" Thor's voice was soft and she merely nodded as he began to move her out of the cell. Loki followed them closely and Jane wondered if he was concerned about them locking him away again as soon as she was cleared. The gods seemed honest, they would not betray their word would they? Once they had left the cell Thor continued to take Jane upstairs while Loki was kept down in the dungeon. She worried for him but obediently followed Thor's lead. As they walked he kept a hand on her at all times. "Are you hurt?" He eventually asked.

"I'm perfectly fine" Jane reiterated, glancing around at the overly decorated corridors they traced.

"He didn't do anything to you? Cast any spells?" From anyone else the insistence would have irked her, but with Thor she knew his questions were merely for her safety. She knew he had her best interest at heart.

"I'm certain of that" She paused, twisting around to kiss him. "I am perfectly me" He nodded, resting his forehead against hers.

"I've heard you've been paying Loki visits in the dungeons, I didn't believe the rumours when I heard them" Thor placed his hand against hers, bringing it up to kiss. Jane smiled at the gentleness of his actions.

"I can sense his magic, he has been teaching me how to control it better. I believe he has changed"

"Asgardian's rarely change"

"You changed" Thor smiled. Jane knew she had won the discussion.


	4. Chapter 4

Jane sighed as she looked out her bedroom window. It was the only thing that changed around her. Each day the rest of the world would continue without her, while she was stuck inside her room. Boredom had long since set in. Since her encounter in the dungeons she had been confined to her room, for her own protection. Thor had explained it to her as wanting to make sure any magic Loki cast on her had dissipated, that way she could defend him properly. Despite it making sense she still felt constrained. Occasionally food would find itself outside her door, and Thor would bring her the occasional book in an attempt to occupy her time. She knew the door was unlocked, that eased her slightly. Occasionally she would occupy herself by attempting to track Loki's magic, he seemed to move often and she felt jealous that he had been given more leeway then her. A breeze was gently blowing outside and she stretched her fingers out in an attempt to catch it, pondering over the lack of magic in the air. To her surprise she felt something cold press against her fingers from the side of the window. Black fur stepped onto the window sill.

"A cat?" She puzzled. She was aware that animals existed in Asgard but they often seemed nothing like Midgardian animals. It was a black cat with shocking green eyes. "What are you doing-" her words were cut off when the cat suddenly morphed shape and Loki sat in front of her, casually leaning against the window frame as if he was supposed to be there. She felt a wave of magic hit her, rushing to fill the gap where it should have been. "Loki?" She blinked in surprise, was her boredom making her hallucinate? Had she simply forgotten what his magic felt like? He smirked, standing up and straitening his green and black jacket.  
"You disappeared… your magic I mean" She stumbled over her words, her brain desperately trying to get to grip with the recent events. He seemed so casual, like he was supposed to be in her room.

"In another form I can condense my magic, it means I can't sense magic either though" He started to walk around the room, inspecting various items of hers.

"You can't be here, it'll hinder your likelihood of getting freed" Jane finally blurted out. He turned to her smirking.

"Do you really believe that?" He sounded like he was talking to a small children, a particularly naive child at that.

"What?" Jane could not hide her surprise at his words.

"The decision has already been made, they'll be announcing it in a few days." He turned his attention away from her once more, flicking his fingers over the pile of books. "Try to be surprised when you are told"

"What?" She repeated, uncertainty brimming. Had her words been worth nothing? She almost scowled herself for believing what she had been told, of course it did not matter.

"And here we are wasting time that could be used training you" He continued, ignoring the books and stepping towards her. "Show me how much the containment has trained you." He pulled her arms from her side up into the air and withdrew his touch from her. His hands were cold to the touch and she felt herself shivering at the sensation.

"I haven't… I've not practiced much" She muttered, dropping her hands again. He frowned, grabbing her wrists and pulling her hands up again. This time he remained holding her in place.

"I insist" His voice was demanding and she sighed, pulling her attention back to her magic for the first time in days. In moments flickers of flames danced between her fingers harmlessly. "Excellent" He clapped his hands together. "You are still getting stronger"

"Loki" She vanished the flames, attempting to draw his attention. It worked, he responded to his name well. "How do you know that the decision has been made? Why have I not been informed?" Loki sighed with irritation.

"They are preparing proper quarters for me, organising guards and the like. Nobody had told me, it is about paying attention to their movement. I suspect nobody wanted to tell you until Thor gets back" he answered the questions matter of factly, as if it should have somehow been obvious to her.

"Where is Thor?" He had not returned to their quarters for a day, if she had not been used to his disappearances she would have been worried.

"I am not that idiot's keeper" Loki growled in response. "Surely you have better things to do then worry about him, he's a big boy. He can look after himself" His words were mocking and Jane glared at him in response.

"Look, I know I don't understand what happened between you and your brother, but can you at least keep your opinions to yourself."

"He is not my brother" Loki shouted, real anger had worked its way into his voice and he stepped away, composing himself once more. "I will, however, appease your request" He continued. His voice had turned to icy coldness and Jane felt a flicker of guilt. It was her fault bringing up Thor after all, she did not need to query his disappearance. Loki began to circle the room once more, his head tilted towards the ceiling this time. A few circles and he stopped, positioning himself behind the door and Jane opened her mouth to question the action before the door opened suddenly. One of the golden armoured guards was carrying a tray of food and quietly placed it on a nearby table. The guard glanced around the room before leaving once more. The door swung shut revealing a smirking Loki.

"How?"

"Listen for their magic" He retorted, walking towards the tray of food and picking from it.

"They don't have any magic"

"How do you think their hearts beat?"

"Pressure in the difference chambers of the heart forced convulsions of the muscle"

"A textbook Midgardian answer" He seemed almost impressed with her answer and she felt a flicker of a smile grace her lips "you shall have to abandon that, it will merely limit your magic"

"I have a degree in astrophysics, you can't just tell me to forget the years I spent studying"

"Not forget, overwrite." He paused, tossing a vaguely round fruit in her direction. Surprised at the sudden action she barely caught it, having it dance around her hands a few times in her attempted. "You do not have to be bound by Midgardian rules"

"Then how does it all work?"

"How does what all work?"

"Now you are just being pedantic. Magic, physics."

"Does it matter? We have the power to change it at the snap of a finger" He punctuated his by snapping his fingers and the books behind her started to float and dance about the place. "We are burdened with power beyond what your mortals could ever dream"

"You're starting to sound like then you they put in prison" Loki chuckled, turning towards the window.

"Think on it, I hear your idiot approaching" And with that he had shifted back into the shape of a cat and dashed out into the courtyard. Seconds later the door opened once more, a beaming Thor stepping into the room.

"Glorious news, Jane! They have agreed to let Loki free, with some precautions of course" Jane glanced out the window. He had been correct, of course he had. "Father also insisted that he train you, as part of his repentance. You would never have to be alone with him, you can have your pick of guards watching your actions of course. If that is your wish" Jane opened her mouth to speak but closed it again. She suddenly felt overwhelmed with thoughts.

"Am I free to roam the palace then?"

"Of course"


End file.
